Various drain plug configurations have been proposed for sinks, tubs and the like. Certain popular types of drain plug configurations utilize various types of lever arms and the like configured to urge the drain plug member into and out of sealing engagement with a suitable mating surface. Other types of drainplug configurations utilize a “pop-up” mechanism that permits a plug device located in position in a suitable drain to move between a closed and sealed position that retains water in the tub, sink or suitable vessel and an open position that permits fluid to pass through the drain opening. The pop-up mechanism can have a suitable actuator that includes one or more biasing means. The biasing means can either be positioned to maintain the seal mechanism in the closed position, to maintain the seal mechanism in the open position or multiple biasing means can be used to accomplish both activities.
Typically, the “pop-up” device is configured such that pressure on an upper surface of the moveable member of the device causes the upper portions of the drain plug body to compress a suitable seal in to position relative to an associate surface of the affected drain. Additional or subsequent pressure on the top surfaces of the device trigger the release of the suitable biasing means and the actuation of a counter biasing means that causes the upper body of the device to raise “pop-up” and the associated seal to be removed from contact with the associated sealing surface.
The “pop-up” top device is favored in many applications because the resulting mechanism presents a clean ascetically pleasing surface and permits the drain plug member to remain anchored or associated in the drain so that it may not be misplaced. Additionally, the configuration of the pop-up device typically permits one-handed use and eliminates the need for complex lift mechanisms and lever arms that can freeze or break.
This type of device is not without drawbacks. Among the drawbacks are the difficulties encountered in removing the device from engagement with the associated drain in the event that repair is required. Typically, the pop-up device includes a central screw that must be fastened to an associated mounting spider located in the drain. The central screw must be loosened in order to disengage the moveable plug member from the drain. Over time the screw head becomes marred and degraded, making it difficult to remove the device as needed. Also, removal and reinsertion comes with the risk of cross threading that can destroy the maidenly threaded surface on which the moveable plug member is fastened.
Because of the configuration of the conventional pop-up devices, the mechanism is prone to clogging. This is particularly problematic when used in tub drains associated with shower heads and/or sink drains in which users wash their hair. Over time, hair accumulates around the pop-up drain mechanism and the spider impeding the free flow of water through the open drain. This necessitates removal of the plug member and manual removal of any hair, soap particles or other material that has accumulated on and around the spider.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a drain closure device having a drain plug member that can be readily and effectively removed from engagement in the drain as desired or required. It is also desirable to provide a drain closure device that can provide effective and efficient removal with associated cleaning action for either pop up type devices or devices not so configured.